Known inkjet printers, as depicted in FIGS. 1 to 3, typically include a printer body 10 and a cover member 30 including a flatbed scanner, for example, therein. The cover member 30 is pivotally connected to the printer body 10 by a pivot shaft AX1 and pivotable between a first position (FIG. 2), in which an upper surface of the printer body 12 is exposed, and a second position (FIG. 1), in which the upper surface of the printer body 12 is covered. A locus formed according to pivotal movement of the cover member 30 between the first position and the second position is referred to as a pivotal range.
As depicted in FIG. 2, the printer body 10 has two ink containers 20 on a side (for example, a front side, as depicted in FIG. 1) thereof at intervals. As depicted in FIGS. 2 and 3, one of the two ink containers 20 disposed on the left side of the printer body 10 includes one ink containing portion 21 for black ink, and the other of the two ink containers 20 disposed on the right side of the printer body 10 includes three ink containing portions 21 for three colors of ink, e.g., cyan, magenta, and yellow. Each of the two ink containers 20 includes a frame portion 24 and a cover portion 25. The cover portion 25 is pivotable between a closed position (FIG. 2) and a maximum opened position (FIG. 3) with respect to the frame portion 24. The frame portion 24 accommodates the ink containing portion 21 and covers the outside of the ink containing portion 21. A refill port 22 through which ink is poured into the ink containing portion 21 and a sealing member 23 configured to seal the refill port 22 are formed on a top portion of the ink containing portion 21. The cover portion 25 in the closed position covers the refill port 22, and the cover portion 25 in the maximum opened position exposes the refill port 22.
Before pouring ink, the user may first open the cover member 30 from the second position to the first position with respect to the printer body 10, then move the cover portion 25 of the ink container 20 from the closed position to the maximum opened position to expose the refill port 22, and then remove the sealing member 23 to make an access to the refill port 22. After pouring ink, the user may place the sealing member 23 onto the refill port 22, then move the cover portion 25 of the ink container 20 from the maximum opened position to the closed position, and then move the cover member 30 from the first position to the second position with respect to the printer body 10.
When the user places the sealing member 23 onto the refill port 22, the refill port 22 may not be tightly sealed by the sealing member 23. Because the cover member 30 is heavier than the cover portion 25 and the sealing member 23 is formed of flexible materials such as silicone rubber, when the sealing member 23 is subjected to external force by closing the cover portion 25 and the cover member 30, the sealing member 23 may be easily deformed or bent while the cover member 30 is tightly closed, thereby, the user may not find if the sealing member 23 rests on a proper place when just looking from the appearance of the inkjet printer 1.